Love can be Fixed
by Chris the Spix
Summary: Jewel made a big mistake that separated her and Blu. Will Blu forgive her? Will she earn his love back?


**Love can be Fixed**

It was a lovely day in Rio. The birds were flying, the sun was shining, and everyone was having a great day. Blu and Jewel were relaxing in their hollow, enjoying their time together. "It's a lovely day outside, isn't it Jewel?" Jewel nodded and leaned onto his chest cuddling with him. "Well, don't you want to go out for a little flight? You and I can go for a little bit." Blu questioned, sitting up. Jewel, out of the normal, decided to stay in the hollow to rest. "I think I will stay here Blu. I can use this time to rest. I feel really tired at the moment." Jewel said, then continued, "Don't let me stop you from having fun. You go on ahead and enjoy yourself." Blu smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back in a few minutes, my love." She nodded as he began to fly away. ' _Now what? I guess all I can do is take a nap._ ' Jewel began to nod off and fell asleep where she was.

What felt like hours later, Jewel woke up searching for Blu. He still wasn't home. ' _Where is he? Maybe he got lost. I should go look for him.'_ She stood up and hopped onto the hollow entrance, beginning to take flight to find Blu. Not even fifteen minutes later, she spotted Blu with a Lears Macaw. She hid herself in the bushes to listen in. "Well I should be heading back. Jewel is probably getting worried. But hey, we will see each other again really soon." She heard Blu say. "Love you cutie." Blu blushed, then smiled at her and said, "Love you, too." Jewel was shocked. Was he cheating on her. She looked back over to them and saw Blu give her kisses on the cheeks. Jewel felt her heart drop as they departed, with Blu heading towards her. She backed up quickly to try and avoid Blu, but to no avail. He immediately spotted her and flew over with a smile on his face..

"Jewel, your not going to believe this, I-" He was cut off when Jewel began to yell at him. "I know exactly what is happening. Your cheating on me! How could you?" Blu looked at her, confused. He didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. "What do you mean? I didn't cheat on you. I love you with all my heart. I was just about to tell you about-" "Your secret girlfriend. Trust me, I know you could care less about me." Jewel said with tears flowing out of her eyes. "Have fun with your new girlfriend." She turned around and began to fly away, away from the love of her life. Blu began to chase her. "Jewel... Come back. Let's talk about this." He called for her, crying his heart out. "No Blu, you had your chance. You broke my heart, and now I'm leaving. Your a monster. I hate you." She flew faster than she was and was out of Blu sight, out of his life. What Jewel said to him shattered his heart. He lost his reason to believe in love. With his broken heart and loss of love he crashed straight into the ground and cried harder. _'What did I do? Whatever it is, I should apologize, even if I don't know what just happened.'_ He thought. He began to walk, instead of flying, to a place to find shelter. Flying reminded him of Jewel. Blu found his mothers hollow and began climbing up the tree into her hollow. She wasn't home yet, so he laid down, sulking in sadness, hoping for a better tomorrow..

Night Time

Both Blu and Jewel had a horrible night. It began to rain somewhere around nine o'clock. Both heartbroken birds had no source of warmth from one another.

Blu was inside his mothers hollow, crossing his wings trying to keep warm. He missed Jewel dearly. She was the reason why he stayed in Rio. Just as he was about to go to sleep, he heard flapping coming to the hollow. Blu turned his head to the entrance. He saw the person he was talking to earlier. "Hey Blu. How are you? Where's this Jewel you were talking about?" Blu hung his head low and began to weep again. The female felt something was definitely wrong, and asked, "Is their something wrong?" Blu stood up and walked closer to her. He hugged her unexpectedly. "Jewel left me. She thinks I cheated on her." He buried his head into her shoulder and began to cry.

Meanwhile, Jewel was laying down in her hollow, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't stand being away from Blu. She has had thoughts to return to him to see if he would take her back, but didn't have the guts to do it. Her burning desire to touch him again became overwhelming for her. She hopped up onto her talons and jumped out of the hollow, flying around to find him.

Upon reaching the area where they fought together. Jewel saw Blu with his so called girlfriend. She landed on a branch close to the hollow to listen in again. She heard Blu and the female talking to each other. "Jewel left me. She thinks I cheated on her." She heard Blu say. She saw Blu hugging the female and burying his head in her shoulder. Jewel began to get a little heated by their reunion, but couldn't help feeling sad for Blu. She felt that he was just lying to the Lears Macaw just to get her attention. Just as she was about to leave, she heard something that shocked her. Blu began to speak again. "I loved her more than life itself. Without her, I have no reason to stay here. I-I don't want to leave Rio, or you, mom." Jewel was stunned. _'Did-did he just say mom? That's his mom?! Oh no. What am I going to do now? I screwed up everything. I can't face him like this, not after all I have done to hurt him. I'm sure he doesn't want to see me anymore. He deserves better than me."_ Jewel wept tears more continuously now as she stepped away from the hollow.

Unfortunately, while she was stepping back, she stepped on a branch that snapped. After regaining her balance, she looked back over to the hollow, where she saw Blu looking around for the noise. Jewel froze as he looked dead at her. Blu didn't expect to see her here or anywhere near him for that matter. He flew over to her, planning to make things right, between them. Blu's foster mom flew out of the hollow and hid in some branches near them. Jewel took a few steps back and looked away from him. "Jewel. What are you doing here? I thought you didn't love me anymore." Jewel didn't answer him, as tears streamed down her face. "Jewel? Please, what's wrong?" He questioned, beginning to get closer to her. She didn't want Blu to know why she was there or why she was crying. Jewel immediately flew off as soon as he got into wings reach. She began to cry even harder as she flew away. Blu began to chase her in an attempt to talk with her, even if she didn't want to.

After a couple minutes, Jewel couldn't continue flying and crying. She knew Blu was still behind her and wasn't going to stop chasing her till they confronted each other. She landed near a waterfall, peering over the edge at the large pool of water at the bottom. Blu landed a few feet away from Jewel, a bad feeling in his gut. "Jewel don't do this!" He yelled. "No Blu. I wronged you. You don't deserve what I did to you. I broke our bond." Jewel said, with tears streaming down her face, as she turned back to Blu. "You were my mate, you showed me what love was. I destroyed what we had and accused you of cheating. I should have know you loved me more than anything else. I should have listened to you before accusing you. I'm sorry, Blu. You deserve better than me." She cried as she looked back over the edge. Blu began to talk to her, hoping she would think twice about this decision. "Jewel. How could you say that? I love you. If anything, I don't deserve you. Please don't do this Jewel! Your way to important to me, mate or not." Blu tried to tell her. Jewel still cried hard as she got closer to the edge. "That's the thing Blu. I screwed up and now we aren't mates." Jewel continued, "If I can't be your mate, then I shouldn't be living. I'm sorry Blu." Jewel hopped off the cliff towards the pool of water. "No Jewel!" Blu hopped off the cliff as well taking flight towards her. As Jewel fell, she began to smile, all the pain she caused other birds about to be extinguished.

Blu knew he was not going to make it before she hit the water. He kept going as he felt his heart breaking.. He saw the smile she had, which made him know she was accepting death. Once she was about ten feet above the water, a Lear's Macaw swooped in underneath her. The impact knocked Jewel out and pushed them closer to the water. The Lear's Macaw was none other than Blu's mom. She soon landed on the bank of the river, immediately checking on Jewel.

"Jewel!" Blu screamed as he landed near her. He began to inspect her to see if anything was wrong. She was unconscious and it looked like she broke her wing again. "Mom can you help me bring her back to my hollow? I have some medical supplies that I can use to fix her wing." She nodded and said, "Anything for you son."

Once reaching his hollow, he began to bandage up Jewels wing. With her unconscious, he had nothing to do but take her to the aviary. If she can't get out of the enclosure, maybe then he could talk to her.

Jewel woke up some hours later. She looked around to see where she was. Blu was sleeping near the hollow entrance, snoring somewhat loudly. Jewel giggled a little before remembering what happen. She tried to kill herself, in front of Blu. Now she knew he wouldn't forgive her, or love her for that matter. Jewel stood up and tried to sneak past Blu. As she walked around him, she stepped onto the wooden hollow entrance and hopped onto the branch outside of it. She turned back to Blu one last time, saying, "I'm sorry for screwing up your life. I hope you can forgive me." Jewel lifted her wings, but while extending them, she felt a sharp pain in her left wing. She retracted them immediately and looked at her left wing, seeing it bandaged up. She then looked around to see she was in the aviaries breeding room. She sighed knowing there was no way out of this one. The only way for her to get out was by talking to Blu. Jewel, with tears in her eyes, sat on the branch away from the hollow, where her ex-mate was just waking up.

Blu looked around for Jewel as soon as he woke up. When he couldn't find her, he figured that she was outside, trying to stay away from him. He turned around to see Jewel with her back turned to him. Walking up to her, he saw her trembling, and he asked calmly, "Jewel, please let's talk." Jewel turned around but didn't look up at his face. Her head was turned to the right and looking at the ground below. "Jewel, please look at me." He pleaded. "No Blu. I shouldn't have done this to you. You didn't deserve the treatment I have been giving you. You don't need that in your life. Your a perfect bird. You don't deserve me. You deserve... someone else. I can't be your mate anymore, I can't love you like I used to, not after all that's happened." Jewel whimpered, softly crying, as her love began to tear up. It was extremely hard for her to get these words out.. Blu looked at her shocked. "Is that what you think Jewel? You don't deserve me?" Blu questioned. Without looking at him, she nodded backing off some. Blu stepped closer to her and lifted her head with his wing, making her teary eyes look at him. "After all we've been through, after everything that's happened, you think a little misunderstanding is going to change my love for you?" Blu kissed her full on the beak.

Jewel eyes shot open in shock as Blu pushed his tongue in her mouth. Slowly, she closed her eyes in passion of the kiss, tears still streaming down her face. The lovebirds began to wrap their wings around each other. Releasing from the kiss, Blu stared into Jewels eyes, his love showing her the way home. "Jewel, I don't care how many mistakes we make together. I don't care if something happens to make us separate. Anyway it goes, I will still love you. You will always be in my heart, and I will always be in yours." He nuzzled her beak. "You are the best thing to happen to me. So if that makes you think that this little mishap is going to ruin our relationship, then think again. There is no way that I will forget about you, because I love you."

Jewel began to cry tears of joy when Blu told her this. She threw herself at him and quickly connected her beak with his. The force from the impact caused him to fall on his back. Wrapping their wings around each other, the began a very romantic make out session. Just then a cough was heard from the hollow entrance. They both turned to see Blu's foster mother standing in the hollows entrance. "Hey mom. Come on in." They both stood up on their feet. Jewel backed up behind Blu, putting her head to the side in shame. Blu's mom looked over to Blu and gave him a quick hug, then turned to Jewel. Jewel began to back away, not wanting to get lectured by Blu's mother. "Jewel, it's alright." Blu told her, putting a wing around her. Jewel felt a little encouragement and began to speak to her, "I really don't know what to say. My actions were uncalled for. I know you won't forgive me for what I've done."

Blu's mother stepped closer to Jewel before embracing her in a hug. Jewel was shocked when she put her wings around her. "You would think I wouldn't forgive you. I'm just happy my Blu is happy and your okay." Jewel smiled and hugged her back. After a few minutes, they let go of each other. Blu smiled at them. "First things first, my name is Laura. I found Blu when he was young. He was left alone in his nest. After searching for his parent, and not finding them, I took him in and raised him like he was my own son. I lost him to a group of poachers while I was searching for food. I'm so glad I have him back." Laura said, giving Blu a kiss on the cheek.

They spent the next few hours in the sanctuary introducing themselves and bonding. "Well, I think it's time I take my leave. You lovebird have a great night." Both birds blushed and said, "Bye." Laura flew off, happy to see her step son happy. She flew towards the exit of the breeding room, where Tulio let her out.

Blu turned to Jewel and saw her yawning. "Tired honey?" Blu said with a slight smile. "Yeah. It's been a really long day. I'm heading off to bed." Jewel walked into the hollow. She laid down near the corner of the hollow, her back towards the entrance.

Blu stayed on the branch, relaxing and looking around the aviary, remembering their first reunion in the room. He smiled, before hearing soft whimpering coming from the hollow behind him. Blu turned around to see Jewel standing at the hollow entrance, tears in her eyes. Both of them walked towards each other. "Jewel, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jewel didn't respond, but instead, kissed him passionately. Blu's eyes rolled back as she kissed him. They kept kissing for what felt like minutes, before releasing from the kiss. Their eyes locked, before putting each other into a big hug. Jewel said, "Thank you Blu. Thank you for bringing me back to where I belong. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry for what I did, I shouldn't have overreacted. You didn't deserve what I put you through." "It's okay Jewel. I love you with all my heart. There's no need to cry over it. Things happen the way we don't want them to sometimes, but that's all in the past. What matters is here and now." Jewel cried a little more in the hug. He was right. She couldn't change what happened, but she knew that it would never happen again. Blu picked her up in his wings and brought her into the hollow. He laid her down in the center of the hollow, wrapping his wings around her. "I love you Jewel." Jewel smiled, basking in his warm wings. "I love you too, Blu, more than anything." With that, the two of them fell asleep, love growing stronger than it was before.


End file.
